Dared to Stare
by TheGirlWhosWeird
Summary: Tawni dares Sonny to stare at Chad for 30 seconds, and if he doesn't kiss her in that time, Sonny wins. Easy, right? Not when you have to stare into those blue, sparkly eyes-well one of them is. Channy. Please read and review if you want to!


**A/N: This is an idea I had in my head for four days. I finally had time to write it down. **_Italics are Sonny's thoughts._ This is Sonny's POV.** Please read, and review if you want to! :) **

**~~TGWW~~**

**Dared To Stare**

I sighed, and stared at Chad over at the Mackenzie Falls table. I stared at his blond hair, and his sparkly blue eye, and his charming smi-

"Sonny! What are you doing?" Tawni asked. _Think fast Sonny._

"Nothing. I was just watching the birds outside." _Hopefully Tawni will believe that. _

She looked at me sceptically.

"Oh, of course you were." she said sarcastically. "You just happened to be watching the birds outside the window that was right by Chad." _Shoot, I'm finished. Operation Distract Tawni was an epic failure._

"Yeah." I said, my voice raising a few octaves. _Stupid voice!_

"Sonny, you like him, just admit it." Tawni said, "I'm sick of you denying it." _Uh oh, Tawni has her scheming face on. Say something quick!_

"No I don't!" I exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention, including Chad's. _Kill me now. _

"Nothing to see here folks. Just a girl in love in denial." _Way to hit the nail on its nose. No, Sonny, you have to keep denying it! He'll never go for a girl like you!_

"Tawni," I whispered hopelessly, "let's say hypothetically-that I like him, he'll never like me back." _Why did I say that? I'm so stupid. Stupid Sonny. Oh great, now I'm talking in third person too. _

"Sonny, he doesn't like you...he's in love with you. Believe me." _He is? No, Sonny, don't get your hopes up! Tawni's just trying to make you feel better, even if that's weird for her. _

"No, he doesn't!" I whispered to her.

"Yes, he does. Look, let's make a bet." _Uh oh, this is never a good idea._ "I'll bet you to stare at him for thirty seconds, and if he kisses you, you owe me $10." _Well that sounds easy enough. Thirty seconds? That's nothing. _

"You have a deal." I said. _Why did I even say that? How am I supposed to get Chad to stare at me for thirty seconds? _

"Chad." I greeted.

"Sonny." he said back. _Wow this is very productive. NOT. Wow, did he just shoo his cast away? _

"Sit here, Sonny." _I guess I should. At least to make Tawni think she is winning this bet. _I sat down.

"So, Sonny what are you doing here?" _Should I tell him the truth? Yeah! That way, there'll be no way that Tawni will win!_

"Well Tawni and I made a bet-" _Why does he look sad?_ "-And we have to stare at each other for thirty seconds, and if you don't kiss me in that time, I win." _Why does he look upset? _

"Um, ok." He muttered and looked into my eyes. I mentally counted down the seconds in my head.

_30, 29, 28, 27, 26-Oh, his eyes are so blue! And sparkly! Well one of them is, concentrate Sonny!_

_22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10- Tawni is going to lose! But he's not going to kiss me! _

_6, 5, 4- She's going to lose!_

_3, 2, 1- Ha! I win! He didn't kiss me! But why do I want him to kiss me?_

"Is the thirty seconds over yet?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back. _Why am I whispering?_

"Good." he said.

"Goo-" He kissed me! _Oh my gosh! Tawni won! But it doesn't matter! I am kissing Chad! Eeep! _

I kissed him back, and I felt his heart beat speed up. _Tawni, you were right! OK? I love Chad! I love Chad! If only I could say it out lou-_

"What did you say, Sonny?" he asked softly. _Did I say that out loud? Ahhh!_

"I-I...love you, Chad." I admitted, staring into his blue eyes. _I could stare at them all day long. _

"I love you too, Sonny." _Did he just say what I thought he did?_

He looked bewildered...and nervous?

I smiled, and he immediately looked calmer.

"So..." he said.

"So..." I said. _So...this is getting us no where. _

"Will you go out with me?" he blurted out, then quickly covered his mouth with his hands, his cheeks turning pink.

I smiled.

"Yes." I said. He sighed in relief, and took me by the hand. Knowing I had to eat ick, he guided me to his car, and we drove to Applebee's.

The waiter came up to us, and looked surprised. It was funny to see his face.

"My name is-my name is Michael, and I'll be your server. What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a shirley temple, with no cherries and no ice." I ordered.

"I'll have a coke." Chad said, and Michael went away.

"Chad, I can't believe we're doing this." I admitted. _Oh no, he looks sad again! Say something quick Sonny!_

"I mean-with our casts and everything." I quickly added.

"Oh." he said with a smile.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked. _Kiss you. _But then I thought about the papparazzi.

"I don't know." _Well, that was productive Sonny. Way to go. NOT._

"Are you sure?" he asked, getting closer to my face. "Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?"

"What about the papparazzi?" I asked.

"What about them?" he asked, and then kissed me. I was so surprised, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I quickly broke away.

"Chad, everyone's staring at me." I whispered.

"So what?" he asked, and got closer to my face, ready to kiss me again.

"Here are your drinks." Michael said, totallly ruining our moment.

"Thank you." I said politely. _He just had to come just then, didn't he!_

Then he left, and I sipped some of my shirley temple. _Yum, cherry._

Chad got up from his seat, and went to sit over next me on my side of the booth. _Awwww..._

"Sonny," he said, taking me by the hand, "You're so beautiful." _Chad complimented me! YAY! _

"Thank you Chad." I said, and he quickly kissed me before anything else could interrupt us. I quickly kissed back, ignoring the feeling of everyone's eyes on me. He kissed my neck lovingly and I moaned. I quickly jerked away embarassed of myself. I had to be blushing, as now everyone's eyes-if they weren't on me before-were all on me.

"Don't worry about them." Chad whispered into my ear, giving me chills. "They're just jealous."

Then we kissed some more and eventually, it was my curfew, and I had to go home.

"I had a great time tonight, Chad." I admitted.

"Me too." He said blushing.

"So, do you have a ride home?" he asked. "Or do you want me to drive you home?"

I smiled.

"Ok, I'll drive you home then." he said, and he took me by the hand, and went into his car. There was a lot of traffic, and according to the radio, no one was going to get to where they wanted to go for a couple of hours.

I wasn't complaining, after all, I didn't want this date to end. I texted my mom I'd be home late because of traffic, and stared into his blue eyes.

_Wow, to think this all started as a bet. _I smiled. _Thank you Tawni!_

_**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I worked really hard on this. :) ~~TGWW~~**_


End file.
